


AKA Riley Jones

by kitkatgirl24



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatgirl24/pseuds/kitkatgirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley is Jessica's younger sister, and she's going through her own situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AKA Riley Jones

Riley Jones woke up in another mans bed this morning. More and more these days she finds herself walking into bars in too short dresses and obnoxious heels. She finds herself waiting for a man, any man to approach her. Someone always approaches her. He asks to buy her a drink, she says yes in a flirtatious voice, they make out in the backseat of a cab back to his place, never hers. And like this morning, she wakes up with a huge ball of guilt sitting in her stomach. Maybe even a little bit of regret.

This morning, the man she had sex with late last night is in the shower when her eyes adjust to the light. Her bra is twisted and her jeans lay in a heap on the floor underneath her shirt. A breath of relief slips from her lips when she sees a torn condom wrapper, but bile rises in her throat when she notices the framed photo on his nightstand. He was in the picture, but he wasn’t alone. A woman dressed in elegant white was in his arms. They stared at each other with love in their eyes. Riley can’t move, she just sits there staring at that photo. She doesn’t even hear the water from the shower turn off.

He walked out of the steaming bathroom a towel wrapped around his waist. He’s muscular, professional looking. It’s like a scene from a cheesy romantic comedy. “I left some hot water for you,” he says. “Or I could join you.”

Riley swallows, feeling sick. “No, I can shower at home, thanks.” She’s up out of bed, quickly slipping on her clothes, suddenly feeling self-conscious. His eyes are on her, and she can feel them burning into her back. An uncomfortable shiver goes up her spine.

“Maybe we can do this again sometime.”

Riley let the man kiss her passionately on the neck before she walked out without a word. The felt lightheaded as she walked down the seemingly endless hallway to the elevator. She realized she didn’t even know his name.

Her foot tapped against the floor. She fumbled around inside her purse for her phone, her hand trembling. 10:54.

“Shit,” she breathed. She missed her nine am class.

 

The subway was crowded, and smelled stale, and slightly like piss. This was usually about the time when Riley had the most time to reflect on her choices. Every time it happened, she vowed to stop. “What you’re doing, its dangerous and unhealthy,” her therapist loved to tell her on a weekly basis. She knew that, but she couldn’t stop.

It was Monday. Riley got off on at her stop, pulled her hood overhead, stuffed her hands in her pockets, and turned her music up louder. Joey’s was a five-block walk, and her nose began to freeze by the time she sat down in the two-person table right next to the window. It looked over the busy street, which Riley liked. She could people watch.

She spotted Jessica right away on the other side of the street. Her black hair, black leather jacket, and black boots gave her away. Riley grinned when she watched her sister not even glance to see if any cars were coming before she crossed.

“You look terrible,” Jessica commented. She plots down in the seat on the opposite side of the table. “You look like you fucked another stranger last night.”

Riley rolls her eyes. “If you’re going to lecture me, I’m not in the mood.”

Jessica scoffed. “You’re so pathetic Riley. You gotta stop doing that. One day you’re going to get pregnant, or contract some weird STD, or fall victim to some pervert who will lock you in a room, and only use you when he wants to get off.”

“Too bad I don’t have your strength right?” Riley sipped her drink. The two of them stared each other in the eyes. “Look, you aren’t telling me anything I don’t already know.”

“Yet you still haven’t pulled your head out of your ass.”

“You’re an alcoholic, sex is my way of dealing.”

Jessica shrugged. “Point taken.”

“Then get off my back.”

There is an uncomfortable silence as they mull over the menu. They do that every week, but always order the same meal. When it arrives, they eat their pizza in silence, and gulp their beer. “How are you doing?” Riley finally asks. “Does it get any easier knowing the son of a bitch is dead?”

‘I still keep the alcohol close at all times.”

Riley stares down at her pizza, particularly at the grease pools sitting on her slices of pepperoni. “Does the paralyzing anxiety, and panic attacks ever go away?”

“I think we are plagued with those kid.”

Riley runs a hand through her hair nervously. Unlike Jessica’s, her hair is a dark caramel color, like their father’s used to be. “I had one yesterday, a panic attack. It was just a small one. I thought I saw him,” she explains.

Jessica’s features soften, and so does her voice. “He’s locked away, you know that.”  
Riley knew about Kilgrave, the man who terrorized her sister. She knew how he could manipulate minds, and she knew about the horrible things he had done to her, and made her do. But, Riley had a terrorizer of her own. He couldn’t manipulate minds, but he still had this death like grip on her even from behind bars. 

There is another comfortable silence between the two. “Anyway, um, James and Kathy are having this stupid dinner party this weekend. Will you be my date?”

“Will there be alcohol at this party?”

Riley grinned for the first time that day. “I can personally have a glass of champagne served to you every half hour.”

“It’s a date then.”

 

James and Kathy adopted Riley. She was a fragile 7-year-old girl who had just lost her parents and brother. Her older sister Jessica was adopted by another family. James and Kathy wanted a little girl anyway.

The couple live in Manhattan, in a nice four bedroom luxury, expensive apartment floor. James a successful lawyer, most of the time defending very rich clients, and Kathy didn’t have a job. Even when Riley was little, Kathy stayed home. Riley still occupied her bedroom in the brownstone as she attended NYU. 

Tonight, their personal chef made a delicious fish dish, with jasmine rice, and garlic roasted potatoes. Riley couldn’t remember ever having a bad meal. She ate and pretending to listen to what Kathy’s conversation about a charity event one of her friends were hosting in a couple weeks. 

“The party is on Friday sweetheart, should I add any of your friends to the guest list?”

The family’s personal chef had set dessert out in the middle of the table by this point. Apple pie, a family favorite.

“Actually, I invited Jessica when the two of us had lunch,” Riley explained., and right on cue, Kathy and James shared eye contact. Riley pretended not to notice. “You said I could invite anyone I wanted.”

“Are you sure Jessica would be interested in this kind of party?” James asked.

I’m not, but I’m still going. Over the years, Riley had learned to keep her mouth shut on certain things. She just shrugged her shoulders. “She accepted my invitation.”

Kathy leaned over the table and put a hand on Riley’s. “Honey, are you sure there isn’t anyone else you’d like to invite? What about Jodi’s daughter, Briana?”

“Briana and I haven’t talked since middle school.” There is an uncomfortable silence as forks and knives clanged against plate. “Do you have a problem with Jessica coming?”

“No, no problem,” James says, but Riley knew he was lying. They always thought Jessica was a bad influence. They didn’t approve of her language, the way she dressed, and just her manner in general.

Kathy continued her conversation on the charity event, and Riley finished eating her pie, and asked to be excused. She retreated to her bedroom. The walls were painted a pale purple color, back from when she was in the eighth grade. Even though her bed was queen sized, there was room for at least two more. When she was a kid, she would have extravagant sleepovers. 

She plopped down on her bed when her phone buzzed. Her stomach dropped two stories. What about you come over tomorrow night? It was an unknown number, but she knew right away exactly who it was. She didn’t even remember giving the guy her number last night. Big mistake. She blocked the number, and once again promised herself not to step foot in another bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for taking the time to read! So this story just sort of popped into my head. I think it would be interesting if Jessica had a sibling in the show. We will see where this goes :)


End file.
